JP 2001-192183 A discloses a conventional elevator apparatus having a structure in which maintenance is performed when the expansion amount of a rope for suspending the car exceeds an allowable limit. In this conventional elevator apparatus, when the expansion amount of the rope exceeds the allowable limit, an alarm is given to the person in charge of the elevator.
However, if the expansion amount of the rope exceeds the allowable limit, the control of the elevator operation is continued as in the normal condition. As a result, even after the rope has become abnormal, the rope remains under a burden for a while. Further, it is only whether there is any abnormality in the rope or not that is detected, so it is rather difficult to properly cope with the abnormality in the rope.